


Memento

by ThirtySixSaveFiles



Series: RSVP [10]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, kitten bouquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles
Summary: Valentine's Day, round 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally all [Qvoro's](http://qvoro.tumblr.com) fault. It's short but it deserves to be with the rest of this series.

When he and Rhys move in together Jack keeps an eye out for the kitten bouquet because protests or no, Rhys loves cats and that was a stroke of freaking genius on Jack’s part. He fully intends to display it somewhere prominent, so visitors can admire his gift-giving prowess, but it doesn’t show up amidst the whirl of boxes and unpacking, and even poking into closets and drawers later when Rhys isn’t around fails to uncover it. And that’s - well, that’s disappointing, but it’s not anything Jack’s going to bring up with Rhys, even if it hurts a little somewhere Jack refuses to acknowledge.

It was just a bunch of stuffed animals. It’s not that important.

What  _ is _ important is making this dinner date, because if he’s late picking Rhys up for Valentine’s Day dinner he - well, he won’t  _ hear _ about it, exactly, but Rhys’ gently disappointed silence is deafening. And really, Jack has had enough of people being disappointed in him to last a lifetime; he tries to avoid it with Rhys when at all possible. So he pats the dash in apology as the car slides into a parking spot, tires squealing, and breezes past an amused-looking security guard on his way into the building where Rhys works. He skips the elevator in favor of taking the stairs two at a time and he only makes one wrong turn on the way to Rhys’ office - look, it’s not like he comes here a lot, and he remembers it’s in a corner, just not  _ which one _ . Jack has a whole line prepared about how he is  _ on time, _ dammit, even if there are only seconds to spare, but that train of thought gets derailed when he pushes the office door open.

Rhys looks up and smiles. “I hope you didn’t break any laws to get here,” and normally Jack would be indignant at both the implication that he was late  _ and _ that the cops could even catch him, but he’s still fixated on what’s sitting in the window behind his fiance.

“I didn’t know you’d kept it,” he says instead.

Rhys frowns like he doesn’t know what Jack’s talking about, then he half turns to follow Jack’s gaze. It’s a little dusty, the once-vibrant pastels faded from sitting in the sun, and the paper it had come wrapped in is brittle with age, but the infamous plush kitten bouquet is clearly visible on a ledge behind Rhys’ desk.

“Oh.” The smile Rhys turns back on Jack is fond and amused, even with the faint dusting of pink spreading across Rhys’ cheeks. “What, you thought I got rid of it?”

“You bitched enough about it at the time, can you really blame me -” Jack cuts off as Rhys gets up and comes around the desk, stepping in close and running his fingers behind Jack’s tie. Jack doesn’t normally wear one, but this is a special occasion and all that - and anyway Rhys seems to like it from the smile that curves his lips.

“Of course I kept it,” Rhys murmurs, fingers tightening around Jack’s tie. With the inch or so he has on Jack (that Jack will flatly deny to anyone who dares mention it) it really shouldn’t be possible for Rhys to be looking through his lashes at Jack, but he seems to be managing. “You gave it to me.”

Rhys pulls on the tie but Jack is already moving, because Rhys can’t just  _ say _ shit like that and not expect to get kissed. Rhys hums faintly and Jack chases it with his lips, hands sliding around Rhys’ waist. He’s tempted to kick the door shut and say  _ screw dinner _ , but as if he can read Jack’s mind Rhys pulls back.

“I’m not putting on a show for the entire office.” Rhy laughs at Jack’s mock-pout, then leans in close to speak low and soft into Jack’s ear.

“But there’s always the weekend,” he says, and if Jack wasn’t thinking about bending Rhys over his own desk he  _ definitely _ is now.

Rhys winks and pulls away, reaching for his coat. As he shrugs into it the ring on his finger glints and Jack rubs his own ring with his thumb, struck all over again by how lucky he is to have this. Rhys looks up and smiles at him, and Jack can’t help but smile back - it’s involuntary, like breathing, and Jack’s a sappy idiot but at least Rhys is just as bad.

“Ready?” Rhys holds out his hand and Jack takes it.

“Yeah,” he says, rubbing his thumb over Rhys’ knuckles, pausing on the ring. “Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> The [sadly discontinued bouquet](http://www.thinkgeek.com/product/1539/) in question.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Memento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727661) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)




End file.
